


Трудности

by Riakon



Category: Grimm (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Experimental Style, M/M, Out of Character, POV Second Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Ник – приемный сын Клаудии и Джона, Стайлз – родной. Дерек – новый напарник Ника на время, которое Хэнк провел в отпуске, который, после небольшого посещения дома Бёркхард-Стилински оказался по уши влюблён.





	1. Новый напарник

**Author's Note:**

> Повествование от второго лица

Иногда, ничего не предвещает беды. 

Бывает так, ты стоишь, никого не трогаешь, ждешь пока тебе откроют дверь, и, совершенно неожиданно и внезапно, когда она открывается, ты видишь самого красивого парня в своей жизни. С тёмными глазами в обрамлении густых ресниц, чётко очерченной линией губ и просто невообразимым количеством родинок на загорелой коже.

В этот момент, ты в полной мере понимаешь тот момент, из книги «Крёстный отец» когда там говорили об ударе молнией. Да, ты отнюдь не на Сицилии, но это совершенно не значит, что она только что не поразила тебя насмерть. 

— Вам кого? — вскидывает умопомрачительные брови твой идеал, и ты с удивлением осознаёшь, что просто не в состоянии выдавить из себя даже слово.

— Эй, — пальцы щелкают у тебя перед носом, а ты изо всех сил, пытаешься соображать, глядя на ало-чёрную рубашку в клетку, понимая, что теперь, он нравится тебе ещё больше, хотя, казалось бы, некуда, и чувствуешь его запах. Лимон, липа и что-то сладкое. Амаретто? Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. 

Тебя даже ведёт от этого запаха.

— Нииик, — в голове слышится доля раздражения, немного веселья и просто море сомнения, — у нас тут какой-то тип на пороге даже слова выдавить не может! 

— Стайлз, — глухо отзывается из комнаты, — заткнись и дай человеку хоть слово вставить, а то я тебя знаю.

— Я Дерек, — ты, наконец, отмираешь, хотя это видение не отпускает тебя до конца, но всё же тебе удается взять под контроль отчего-то завозившегося на краю сознания волка, который, инстинктивно, пытается заставить тебя пододвинуться к мальчишке ближе. Ты протягиваешь ему руку, для рукопожатия, — Дерек Хейл, детектив. Мне прислали познакомиться с новым временным напарником.

Мальчишка пожимает твою руку, и ты даже слегка улыбаешься ему, чувствуя, что его запах останется с тобой, пускай даже мимолётным отголоском.

— А я Стайлз, — замечает парень и снова кричит куда-то вглубь дома, — Ник, чёрт бы тебя побрал! Это же к тебе! Мог и предупредить, что у тебя новый напарник — страшный молчун, а!

— Да по сравнению с тобой, мелкий, любой человек на свете молчун, — отзывается мужчина, появляясь в дверном проёме и тоже жмёт твою руку. — Ник Бёркхард. Будем знакомы. 

И в этот момент, ты его почти ненавидишь за то, что он забрал часть запаха на себя.

— Дерек Хейл, — ты пожимаешь руку, стараясь не принюхиваться так очевидно и держать себя в руках, но чернота в глазах нового напарника буквально вынуждает тебя частично обратиться, и ты чувствуешь как глаза наливаются алым, а ногти на руках удлиняются и заостряются.

— Ого! — Ник фыркает, и ты осознаешь, что только что твой напарник увидел тебя в частичной трансформации, но от него не пахнет страхом. А вот угрозой — сколько угодно. — Ты что, из Потрошителей?

— Оборотней, вообще-то, — признаешься ты, старательно выбирая слова. В голове мелькают россказни Древогрыза — Вустенра, который плел о том, что знаком с Гриммом, который не хочет убивать существ, когда в последний раз чинил его раковину. Но, в конце концов, все везены знают: Гримм — это сказки. Скажите еще, что вампиры существуют!

Однако вот, перед тобой стоит совсем не сказка. Обычный человек с самыми необычными глазами — чернота затапливает даже белок, когда он видит твою частичную потерю контроля.

— Ого! Монро не говорил, что они существуют, — удивился Бёркхардт.

— А Монро это твой...- начинаешь ты осторожно, и Ник смеется довольно заразительно. Так, что у тебя даже на душе становится легче.

— Нет, это мой друг. Он женат и все такое. Хотя, не стану возмущаться о том, как ты мог подумать, что я гей. Заходи. — Ник скрывается в доме, и ты заходишь, стараясь не выдавать своего волнения. 

Здесь все пахнет по-особенному.

Не только Стайлзом, но и Ником, но ты почти уверен, что это хорошо, поскольку, если бы тут пахло только одним мальчишкой, ты бы наверняка не сдержался, и зарылся носом в диванную подушку, например. Но этот запах перебивается хотя бы частично, что уже хорошо. Ты держишь себя в руках, не желая упасть лицом в грязь перед новым временным напарником. Он тебе импонирует. И это очень, очень, ОЧЕНЬ плохо, потому что ты хочешь отобрать его брата. Вцепиться ему зубами в загривок, и унести в свое логово, чтобы не выпускать оттуда никогда. Чтобы он принадлежал только тебе, тебе одному. Полностью. Абсолютно.

— Стайлз, сделай нашему гостю кофе, пока я собираюсь! — кричит из комнаты Беркхард, и Стилински подчиняется, не забыв напомнить:

— Я тебе не слуга, но, раз уж у тебя новый напарник, может ты слезешь с моих ушей, и станешь заливать ему про свою неразделенную гомо-любовь, а? Тем более, — он наливает кофе и взглядом показывает на сахар, вопросительно дернув подбородком. Ты мотаешь головой, и утыкаешься носом в кружку, чтобы только перебить слишком сильный аромат, от которого тебе сносит крышу, а сердце стучит так сильно, что, кажется, его слышно всем, — что ты же знаешь — я тебе тут не советчик. Я вообще не по этой части!

— Идет, но это по будням, — отзывается из комнаты Ник, и в голове у тебя что-то щелкает, пока ты осознаешь это твой новый напарник что-то говорит о том, что он будет рассказывать про несчастного себя на выходных, но ты не здесь.

Ты снова и снова прокручиваешь последнюю часть реплики, с ужасом понимая, как чертовски ты влип. Тебя нет ни единого чертова шанса. Мало того, что есть вероятность того, что тебя со знанием дела будет убивать за ухаживания Гримм, так еще и Стайлз не по этой части.

Хочется побиться головой о что-нибудь острое. Желательно — насмерть.

Да пиздец.


	2. Баш на баш

Выпить после невообразимо нудной и долгой рабочей недели, по большей части заполненной заполнением всевозможных бумажек и форм — святое. Когда твой новый напарник — в обиходе просто Дерек — зовет тебя в бар ты соглашаешься.

Даже больше, ты «за» руками и ногами, и хочешь смыть с себя эту проклятую бюрократию не только снаружи, но и изнутри. Залить ее спиртным и, желательно, поджечь, чтобы больше не возвращаться к этому в ближайшие дни. В конце концов из-за квартальных отчетов ты работал совсем без выходных и проходных, так что теперь, можно, наконец-то расслабится. Плыть по течению. И говорить.

Говорить много, обычно о той же ерунде, что и с Хэнком, которого заменяет Хейл. Но, где-то к третьему шоту самбуки ты понимаешь, что хочешь рассказать больше. Особую роль играет и то, что ты знаешь — детектив Дерек Хейл не трепло. Да, он может пытаться разговорить кого-то, и умеет напугать подозреваемого просто довольно красочными подробностями и по-звериному резкими движениями, но он, совершенно точно, не станет трепать обо всём, что узнал. Если это не касается чьей-нибудь безопасности — из него и слова не вытянешь.

— Понимаешь, я хочу тебе рассказать, вот прямо очень, — запинаясь, медленно тебе удается вытянуть из себя слова, и даже связать их в единую цепь, — но не хочу, чтобы ты меня за это осуждал. 

Напарник смотрит на тебя своими светлыми глазами, и кивает. Ты видишь- он не менее пьян, чем ты, ведь вы пили на равных: пиво, текила, самбука. И даже где-то в череде этих шотов затесался поганец-абсент, после которого вас унесло.

— Давай так, — соглашается Дерек, — баш на баш. Ты рассказываешь свою тайну мне, я тебе — свою. Но и ты меня не осуждаешь за это. Идет?

Ты жмешь протянутую руку, и заявляешь:

— Ты первый.

Нет, тебе не жалко, ты знаешь — Хейл пообещал, Хейл сделал. Просто интересно, какие у этого парня могут быть грязные секреты. Он отмазывал кого-то пользуясь служебным положением? Он торговал наркотой? Или был замешан в каком-то криминале? 

В голове жужат сотни вариантов, и все они, без исключения, отчего-то связаны с работой, поэтому ты оказываешься совершенно не готов к тому, что слышишь дальше.

— Мне нравится твой брат.

На мгновение ты впадаешь в ступор и хмуришься, поджимаешь губы, пытаясь сообразить, но бросаешь это бесполезное дело на середине, видя, как напарник напрягается из-за твоей реакции.

— Нравится, в смысле...он хороший парень, болтун, конечно, но...

— Нет, — он перебивает тебя, что неслыханно. — Я, кажется, до чертиков в него влюбился.

Тебя накрывает осознанием, но оно столь сюрреалистично, что ты не можешь сдержать своего удивления.

— Ты?! Ты, который перекинулся с ним едва ли десятком слов, когда приходил к нам?! 

Он кивает, и тебя накрывает волной сокрушительного сочувствия.

— О, парень, мне тебя так жаль, — ты похлопываешь его по плечу. — Стайлз это еще та жопа. Влюбиться в него — как угодить в мясорубку. Надо бросать это дело как можно скорее. Целее будешь.

— Ты не понимаешь, — Хейл едва не стонет. — Я не могу. Не могу перестать любить его! Меня преследует его запах, иногда, я чувствую его даже во рту, я постоянно думаю о нем, и, черт побери, я пытался сделать с этим все, что только возможно, но это как удар молнией, понимаешь? Я просто не могу не делать этого. Это как отказаться от кислорода — да, он смертельно ядовит, но без него нельзя жить.

В его голосе столько отчаяния, что ты ведешь себя не так, как должен вести старший брат.

— Нет, я тебя очень, очень понимаю. И я с тобой говорю сейчас не как старший брат, который должен сказать о том, что если ты хоть пальцем его тронешь, то я отстрелю тебе яйца, а как человек, который так же безнадежно влюблен. Я тебя чертовски понимаю, друг. 

— Он твой гомо-секрет? — хмурится Дерек, и ты киваешь. 

Неожиданно, он поднимает брови и говорит всего одно слово, и ты понимаешь, что это конец. Потому что если он заметил, то значит все в участке в курсе. Значит ты уже вероятное количество времени выставляешь себя на посмешище, и даже не догадываешься о том, как это очевидно.

— Ренард?

Ты киваешь, и сердце, кажется, пропускает удар. Ты надеешься еще выдавить из себя какие-то слова, оправдаться, что это началось еще как только ты начал работать в участке, что даже не подозревал, что такой умный, красивый и интересный мужчина станет привлекать тебя слишком сильно, что запретный плод всегда сладок, но эта надежда напрасна. Слова оседают где-то в гортани, не достигая воздуха, скапливаясь и мешая нормально дышать.

— Эй, тихо, — внезапно шепчет Хейл, похлопывая тебя по щекам, — я просто догадался. Только и всего.

— Давно? — ты хрипишь, и заливаешь в себя еще один шот.

— Что? — Дерек поднимает брови, глядя не понимающе на тебя. — Догадался? Нет, только сейчас все сложил.

Ты щуришься, ожидая продолжения.

— Я могу тебя обнадежить напрасно, — предупреждает тебя Дерек, но это уже не имеет значения. Тебе нужна информация, которой располагает Хейл, — но когда ты заходишь к капитану с докладами, его сердцебиение учащается и я чую...это еще не возбуждение, но желание.

И это больше, о чем бы ты смел мечтать. Это шанс, возможность рискнуть всем и победить! Или проиграть.

— Ты это слышишь из-за того, что ты оборотень? — Ты не можешь не поинтересоваться источниками, вполне догадываясь об их происхождении, и Дерек кивает согласно. 

Если он чует это, то он, конечно же, в курсе, что Стайлз не испытывает к нему подобных чувств. И ты не сомневаешься в том, что даже отведи Хейлу все время мира, он не сумеет переубедить твоего болтливого младшего брата в том, что есть некоторая доля вероятности, что он все же би, а не натурал.

— Ладно, это было бы просто черной неблагодарностью не помочь тебе. Тем более, что Стайлз уже достал меня этими шуточками по поводу моей проблемы. Есть один вариант, который ты можешь попробовать, — ты усмехаешься, предчувствуя расправу. Пусть вы и не родные братья, но мелкое пакостничество вам не чуждо.

Да, определенно, будет весело!


	3. Эксперимент

Тебя никогда не привлекали лица своего пола, хотя, признаться честно, его ты находишь довольно симпатичным. Мужественным, если сказать точнее. И тем не менее, не смотря на свой довольно покладистый характер, внешнюю красоту, излучаемую уверенность и невообразимое умение слушать, ты не думаешь, что он когда-нибудь мог бы заинтересовать тебя в этой плоскости.

И даже сообщаешь ему это в своей обычной экстрамногословной манере. Этот упрямый придурок не сдается — он предлагает тебе просто попробовать. Его аргументация мала, но неопровержима.

— Откуда тебе знать натурал ты или би, если у тебя вообще никаких отношений толком не было?

Это обидно. Серьезно, настолько обидно, что ты выдаешь свой фирменный сарказм, однако в ответ получаешь лишь предложение. Предложение, слишком соблазнительное, чтобы игнорировать. Хейл предлагает тебе себя в качестве тренировки перед настоящими отношениями. Этакий плацдарм, который невозможно испортить своими нелепыми и неловкими попытками ухаживаний. И как возможность решить, может быть и существует вероятность того, что ты не такой натурал, как тебе кажется.

Все начинается довольно прозаично — походы в кино, когда молчаливый по сравнению с Ником (не с тобой, потому что по сравнению с тобой молчаливые абсолютно все) детектив неожиданно поддерживает разговор на тему Звездных Войн и у вас даже завязывается спор о том, какой из фильмов лучше. Походы в кино учащаются, и, как-то неожиданно ты соглашаешься на совместный ужин у него дома. Кажется, ты тогда рассчитывал, что позлишь брата, но тебе нравится когда тебе готовят. Вкусно. Ты даже не замечаешь того, что теперь почти все ужины проводишь в доме Хейла. Все чаще ты засиживаешься допоздна и засыпаешь у него, а он отвозит тебя домой. Или нет. И тогда у тебя появляется своя щетка в стакане и личное полотенце. И даже полка в шкафу. Две. Три. Или полшкафа.

Ты засыпаешь все чаще рядом с ним, и даже скорее поверх него, и изучаешь подолгу его лицо ночью, если тебе приходится просыпаться. В какой-то момент, ты из любопытства касаешься его губ своими, ожидая порыва вытереть губы хорошенько, но его не возникает. И ты понимаешь, что, возможно, не так уж и неправ был детектив Дерек Хейл, когда говорил, что пока не попробуешь не узнаешь. 

Сильная рука прижимает тебя в этот момент теснее, и тебя целуют в ответ горячо, страстно и вместе с тем нежно. Ты ничего не имеешь против, и оправдываешь себя тем, что тебе стоит научиться целоваться. У вас много практики. Ты не возражаешь.

Ты знакомишься с его чокнутыми родственниками, а он представляется твоему отцу, как твой парень, и ты пытаешься все объяснить, но, кажется, отец видит в этом нелепые попытки оправдаться, а потому не воспринимает твои слова всерьез. Ты даже просишь помощи брата, но тот лишь аргументировано доказывает, что вы встречаетесь.

Ты обижаешься на Дерека и уходишь. Сидишь в своей комнате, мотаешь сериалы, и осознаешь, что тебе без него скучно. Плохо. Ты уже привык к этому эксперименту. 

— Стайлз, — ты вздрагиваешь, совершенно не ожидая гостей из окна и удивленно смотришь на такого правильного обычно детектива Хейла, который смотрит на тебя глазами побитой собаки. А ты любишь собак. 

— Чего тебе ещё надо? — ты фыркаешь, всем своим видом показывая, что щенячьи глазки не сработают. Не в этот раз.- И вообще, как ты сюда забрался, а, герой? Тут же второй этаж! И я не слышал, чтобы ты волок лестницу!

— Прости меня, — Дерек опускает голову, и ты чувствуешь себя последней сволочью. В конце концов старший был не так уж и неправ, когда доказывал тебе, что вы встречаетесь уже давно на экспериментальной основе. — Я должен был поддержать тебя, и раньше понять, что это все...

— Нет, ты лучше вначале расскажи как ты сюда попал! — Ты перебиваешь его, потому что это и правда тебя волнует. Время, проведенное без Дерека дало тебе понять, что кое-что, из того что он делает не совсем обычно. Иногда так ведет себя Монро, когда заходит в гости. — Второй этаж, Дерек! Это же не шутка! Тут больше чем просто высоко!

— Стайлз, успокойся, — он просит тебя, но ты уже не можешь остановиться и в голове мелькают картинки того, как Дерек срывается и обязательно падает на какой-нибудь забор. Или арматуру. Иди что-то еще в этом духе. — Я оборотень.

Случается невероятное. Ты теряешь дар речи. На целую минуту. 

А в это время Дерек рассказывает тебе все. 

С самого начала. 

О том, как он впервые тебя встретил, как влюбился с первого взгляда, и решил быть рядом даже зная, что у него нет шансов. И как он сошел с ума от твоего запаха. У тебя в голове все факты складываются в единое целое. И ты понимаешь, что все это — чистая правда. И даже та часть, в которой он говорит о том, что ты — его пара. Его половинка. И что если ты не захочешь больше быть с ним, он поймет, но чтобы он ушел, тебе придется его убить или попросить об этом брата. 

— Покажи! — ты требуешь, и Дерек подчиняется. И это раз и навсегда доказывает, что все его предыдущие слова — правда.

— Чума, мой парень оборотень! — Ты не можешь сдержать восторга, и понимаешь, что готов принять это. 

То, что у тебя есть парень. Почему-то это перестало пугать. Ты не гей — ты так по прежнему считаешь. Просто это же Дерек. Дерек он особенный. И хотеть Дерека это не то же самое, что хотеть любого другого парня. Например, ты никогда в жизни бы не запал на Скотта или Айзека. 

Дерек улыбается от этого заявления так, словно ты преподнёс ему подарок на Рождество и День рождения одновременно и твоё сердце ёркает от этой улыбки.

И не нужно много времени, чтобы осознать, что ты попал. Вот тебе и экспериментальные отношения.


	4. P.S.

— Стайлз Стилински! ты не посмеешь так позорить меня в глазах общественности, — заявляет с порога красавица Мартин, пылая праведным гневом. Ещё бы, не каждый день узнаешь, что твой вечный воздыхатель перешёл на брутальных мужчин и пресекаешь сплетни о том, что могло оказаться не так в школьной красавице и какие тайны узнал о неё её первый фанат, что ТАК разочаровался. Сама же Мартин считает что это словно заболевание.

Стайлз поднимает голову с плеча Дерека и удивленно смотрит на неё.

— Я пошёл, — сказал Ник, набрасывая куртку на плечи, — а то Шон опять будет ругаться, что я опоздал на свидание.

Мартин в удивлении смотрит на приёмного старшего брата Стайлза и кривит губы презрительно:

— Есть ли среди вас хоть один нормальный?!

— Ну, у меня СДВГ, — напоминает весело Стайлз.

— А у меня врожденная и хроническая форма линкантропии, — шутливо замечает Дерек, на что Мартин фыркает, показывая, что она на такой бред не купится и шутка просто дурацкая.

— А у меня ПТЗС, — посмеивается Ник, быстро ныряя в свои ботинки.

— Что это? — Лидия хмурит идеально накрашенные брови.

— Посттравматический зомби синдром, — разъясняет Ник весело.

Лидия краснеет от гнева, понимая, что над ней смеются, и выбегает из дома вперед Бёркхарда и бросает на пороге:

— Придурки! 

Стайлз ухмыляется. Они и правда придурки, но они довольны.


End file.
